A need exists for an flexible fishing lure which can appear to be a live worm while resting on the bottom or floating in a body of water, through use of a floating tail that traps air.
A further need exists for a lure with an egg sack that has a realistic appearance while dropping to the bottom of a body of water.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.